Numb
by Andrea-Crimson-Hime
Summary: /Kaname Yuuki/ How can love help, when your struck by hundred of problems? Are the one's most dear to you friends or foes? And how will Yuuki cope with his selfish demands and the absence of Kiryuu boy? Kaname will find out through this story..


_**A/N: Ok, I'm back with another story for all of you :). It's Vampire knight as you can all see, it's something I wanted to write months ago. I decided to try writing Yuuki/Kaname story, so I hope you enjoy my story, and review of course so I would know how's going. I'll stop now with my boring speech and proceed with the story.. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yuuki.."

The Kuran Princess was awoken from her slumber by strangely cold voice, which belonged to her onii sama. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but by looking out of the window, noticing the sun which had started to rise slowly, she concluded that she had been sleeping for quite a while.

Her mind was working relentlessly on trying to figure out what should she do regarding her current state. Since Kaname had brought her to their late parents place, she hadn't had time to sleep well because of her human self, which still bugged her day and night.

Turning around to grace her brother, she noticed the distress on his face immediately. She felt so immensely sorry for hurting him and leaving him alone for past months as she sulked by herself away from everyone. She loved him, he was her beginning and she was sure that he was going to be her end, but still she just couldn't face him; not after what happened with Zero, not after she drank his forbidden blood and wounded Kaname's feelings. She was not that pathetic.

All she wanted was to live happily with her precious brother and fiancé, but like a curse, Zero's face kept popping up in her mind every time she tried to move on. Why did she had to choose between loves of her life? Why can't they all be happy and try to work things out, just for her sake?

Maybe, just maybe, then she wouldn't have problems with her human past and could finally move on.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" His voice was now more gentler and soft; he noticed the battle in her eyes as she struggled to suppress her human side once and for all. For months he tried to be patient, to wait for her as much as she wanted, to let her feel vampire life as a grown up, but lately he was just starting to lose his well kept temper.

He supposed that it was just from stress that kept piling up from all the commotion in the vampire world, as the things got better- and as his emotions stayed the same, he then started to think that it was all due his starvation. Only once had she let him feed on her blood, it was the time they first arrived in the mansion; then he felt tremendously happy when warm blood of his loved one entered his body. It felt too good, too soothing, but yet he felt a little bit guilty then for feeding like an animal from his little sister who once again entered the world of vampires. Though he thought that since she let him drink from her it would be different from then and on.. he was wrong..

It only got worse.

She locked herself in her room, avoiding any contact whatsoever with anyone in the mansion. She refused to feed by using her own fangs, so he had to cut himself so she could eagerly lick the warm blood from his wrists. Such a spoiled manner she used, but she didn't seem to care. Every time he offered her first his neck, she looked at it hungrily but still refused to sink her teeth in it, as if she was afraid of hurting him. How little she knew - he craved so much for her fangs to mar his porcelain skin, and to draw blood from his body into her hungry one.

Even when she continued to feed in such spoiled manner, he still wanted to feel her presence; even that was enough for him. She didn't have to touch him, or to speak - he was thankful that, besides everything, she had decided to spend the eternity with him, while leaving the impudent level E alone.

"Kaname senp -onii sama..." she reprimanded herself silently for still calling him senpai. Though he never seemed to mind or he just stayed silent and ignored her, she still felt strange to call him onii sama or , God forbid , to address him by his first name. It felt too weird.

He ruffled his already messy hair and sighed, she was still timid around him after so much time had passed. Was it such a crime to be called by his real name by his fiancé? He started to seriously think about his decision to keep her by his side. He was too selfish to let her go, yet too afraid of losing her forever if letting her stay by his side and dying from worry.

Silently, he closed the door behind him and made his way towards the bed on which Yuuki was lying lifelessly. She flinched unconsciously as she noticed him approaching her. He noticed her flinch but even when he felt his heart clench painfully at the sight, he still proceeded , only to sit by the end of it, with his back turned to her and his eyes fixed on the window across. She didn't move; in some way she was afraid of what was going to happen, for he never entered her room when she was not hungry. On the other side, she loved seeing him and feeling his presence, if only from far away.

Lately, she felt disgusted by the fact that she was still feeding from her brothers blood and not drinking the tablets as others did. She tried - she really did - but the scent- the dull taste and it's coldness couldn't compare with the true beautiful blood of her brother.

"Are you hungry, koi?" She shivered by his suddenly low voice and by the sudden urge for his blood. She wasn't hungry - she had eaten just before she had fallen asleep, but seeing him sitting just next to her and willingly offering his blood just made her animal side awaken, and her eyes flash red.

The sweet scent, the pure wish to be bitten radiated from him, it was just too alluring an offer which she couldn't reject.

Nodding eagerly towards him, she watched sadly as he flashed one of his rare smiles at her and turned his head, only to expose his white neck to her. She felt her fangs lengthen as her desire for his blood intensified, but although she felt like sinking her teeth into his neck, she refused, not wanting to hurt him more then she had.

Crawling towards him, she took his hand in hers and started licking one of the popping veins on his wrist. Sorrowfully, he looked at her eyes, seeking the real reason for her refusal, while waiting for her bite , but it didn't seem like it would happen. He supposed she was waiting for him to cut himself in order for her to get his blood, but he was just too tired of her childish behavior to comply.

"Yuuki, one day you will have to use your own fangs to eat. You do understand that, don't you?" Taking his hand from her desperate grip, he patted her on the head, waiting to see if she would finally come to her senses and do things properly. Once, she had bitten him - when she had just awoken from her slumber - and her immense hunger and sudden shock must had affected her, for she was drawing blood greedily from his body. But since then, not once had she allowed herself to feast like a proper vampire should, and that was irking him tremendously.

Turning around from his penetrating view, she lowered her head as in shame. She just couldn't make herself to do that vicious act, and to bring pain upon him. He was just too precious for her, too beautiful to be ruined all because of her stupid hunger.

"Onii sama, I -.." Tears started to flow out of her eyes because of the sudden pain in her heart. He lifted her head with his finger on her chin, making her look into his warm eyes. Sighing , he shook his head gently, showing her that it didn't matter whatever she was thinking. He just wanted desperately to be bitten by her, and his wish would be fulfilled sooner or later.

"I wonder.. Why do you deny yourself of something that you and I both know you desire?"

Taking his index finger, he cut his wrist making a small line; enough for a fair amount of blood to ooze out for her. Instantly, she hurried to lick the blood passing his wound only to suck more with a wish to satisfy her hunger. He closed his eyes,the feeling of her tongue lapping at his wound felt so good, regardless of the fact that she didn't use her fangs. The first time, it was incomparable to anything he felt in his life; her teeth deep in his neck, her tongue lapping and sucking on his wound, her little moans as she drew more and more blood from him - it all made him more aroused then he ever had been. Yet, it was so brief that he didn't have time to fully enjoy it, even though he will never forget it..

She licked every drop of blood like a cat drinking it's milk; afraid to spill any of the precious liquid on the mattress bellow and lose it. As she focused more, she saw fragments of his feelings, his pain, all of his love towards her and at the same time desperation because of her refusal. This she hated most, to read him like a book- it was just **not** right to abuse someone's private feelings like that! Especially when it came to her onii-sama's, for he was having such lively thoughts of her..

She saw it clearly..

He craved to be bitten! His blood sang her name, calling for her- and at the same time pushing her away. Blushing like mad, she lifted her eyes in shock as her vampire lover pulled her into his lap, making her chest press so intimately against his. She thanked heavens for her small build, because like this she could avoid looking him in the eyes and facing her fears.

What was he doing?

He inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair deeply, while caressing her lower back. He was sure that, being the innocent creature that Yuuki was, could never imagine what was he up to, or what he wanted to do to her now...

If she did sense his growing arousal behind his trousers, which he was convinced that she did, she either ignored it fully or didn't even understand what it meant. Her hands tightly held his wrist as she choked on a rather large gulp of blood; it made him look down at her and smile softly. She never ceased to amuse him, his Yuuki, only his..

He was so happy to have her.

Taking his bloodied hand from her reach, he resisted the urge to sigh as she reached for his hand again. Lately she was insatiable- which was good on one side, because she needed the fresh blood so she could develop properly, but on the other, he wasn't sure how long was he going to last whilst giving her nourishment constantly when he was on verge of starvation.

The only thing that he hated after Okaa-san and Otou-san put her vampire side asleep was that she developed like a human child - which she was not! Now after 10 years of living the fragile human life, she had returned to her original form and continued being a child. Now he had to wait for her to mature before trying to do anything...

"Enough for today. You don't want to make Onii-sama feel sick, don't you?" Smiling at her, he ruffled her hair, and she immediately looked him in the eyes with tears.

"No! Onii sama, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I don't know what possessed me!" Shaking with her head furiously, she lowered it in shame before her lover. Had she really become such a monster?

He took her head in his hands and patted her soft hair. Such a good child she was... no wonder he loved her more then life itself. Although, he knew that her care was divided between him and the Kiryuu boy, he knew he couldn't just rip him apart and take all of her love for himself. He was extremely selfish as a pure blood - that's something that his little princess was going to learn with time - but he had a limit.

"It's alright, Hime." It wasn't her fault; it was all due to her real nature which told her to devour him completely in order to satisfy her hunger.

Gazing at the rising sun, he remembered why he had really come. To ask his lover to share her bed with him. Since the time they first got to the mansion, he intended to let Yuuki sleep on her own in the master bedroom, which was considered to be _theirs_. As the time passed she grew more shy and it became almost impossible to try something like sleeping in the same bed.. He wouldn't lie - he was exhausted, too beat up to sleep alone anymore. Only her; only she provided him the peace, serenity and comfort he desperately needed. With her, everything went easier, and that's why he had decided to test his luck with her after five months of loneliness.

Noticing that he had gone silent again, Yuuki became unnerved by his sudden intrusion in her room, and his gesture of holding her so intimately in his embrace. It felt really good, she had to admit, but something wasn't right. Gathering up all of her courage, she lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. She was mesmerized. His eyes shone with love and passion, his dark brown hair fell perfectly around every inch of his beautiful face; his full lips were ever-so-slightly parted, just enough to reveal his flawlessly shaped fangs and his pink tongue... Just breathtaking...

She gasped at the sight, which didn't go unregistered by his ears. He could smell her sudden arousal, and sense her ever growing hunger for him; it made his ego boost a few levels higher while knowing he did that to her.

"Is something the matter, _Yuuki_?" He was close - too close - to her lips as he whispered her name against them passionately. She wanted to shake her head for 'no', she needed to back away from him, but the closer he came, the more she found herself unable to reject him.

He ever so lightly brushed his lips against hers like a tease, just so he could see her reaction and satisfy the animal in him. As if on cue she closed her eyes at the feeling, but didn't back away , which shocked him and yet made him happy.

She wanted him... It was all that mattered to him now.

Growing more bold, he licked the side of her mouth gently, as she moaned caused his pants to become unbelievably tight as his member twitched inside of them. If this is what happened when he merely recieved a moan from her, what would happen if he tried something even bolder?

He used the fact that she had left her mouth open and started nipping on her lower lip with his fangs, but only gently as he didn't want to draw blood. When she decided that she wanted to share her blood with him, he would feast, but only then - now wasn't the time.

Her hands found themselves tangled in his wild locks as she pulled him closer in the kiss. The heat which started to form in her belly was just too much, though she felt the heat spread each time he nipped on her lip, she let him proceed knowing that he would stop himself when it went too far.

Innocent nipping turned into heated kiss; moans and groans filled the room as they enjoyed each other relentlessly. His arms tugged on her hair in pure lust as she moaned because of his fangs which viciously tugged her lips. Seconds after, she noticed herself how she was grinding her hips into his lap unconsciously, and him returning the action. It all made her blush a few shades deeper and brought her back to her senses, making her untangle her hands from his hair and push him by his chest so he would back away.

Groaning from despair and agony from not being fully satisfied, he pulled back only to look at her lust filled eyes, at once noticing her red cheeks. He would be foolish to stay angry at her for refusing to go any further then that - she was innocent, like an angel - he was grateful for even this small sign of love from her side.

"Kaname sama, that was.." It didn't miss his ears; he heard perfectly that she addressed him with 'sama' and it made his black heart flutter happily. He certainly hadn't make a mistake in coming to her today. Now, if he could push her a little bit further...

"It felt beautiful, Yuuki, but if you would let me, I would appreciate immensely if I could sleep with you today?" From the surprise of his words, she fell to the cold ground with a soft thud while her lover smiled at her face. Was she ready to sleep with him? It would be simple - a night with him by her side and his body next to hers - it couldn't be a big deal?

She wanted to appease his every wish, but after the kiss they shared moments ago was she ready for letting him sleep by her side?

Scooping her up in his arms, he settled her on the bed again and lay down next to her, embracing her fully. It felt so serene and calm, he just couldn't bear to walk away now..

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. Do you trust me on that?" He was silently praying for her to accept him, even just a little, and to let him enjoy being by her side and chasing her fears away for her as he had when they were little. She felt tears sting her tired eyes, as she remembered the last time they had slept together like this ; it was ages ago, just before their had parents died. He would always sing to her until she fell asleep, or sometimes just stroking her hair until sleep consumed them both. Since then, so much time had passed, so many things had changed, but even so, she still felt happy feeling his arms around her and his stomach against her back. Too soothing to let go..

"Hai, onii sama. Please, stay.." For a second he wanted her to repeat that, but not wanting to try his sudden luck, he decided against it and just let the feel of her in his arms consume him. Who knew what tomorrow might bring...

Pulling the soft sheets over them he noticed that she was already sleeping soundly, with a tear in her eye and smile on her face. She too must have had sleeping problems while away from him. Letting his arms gently embrace her once again, he inhaled the sweet scent which belonged to his lover and let himself be consumed by sleep after so much time.

- - - x - - - - - - x - - -

Hanabusa Aidou was never a patient man.

Since his childhood he had always been treated like a small king, his word was the last one, he always got what he wanted - when he wanted; there was nothing more to it. His late mother wasn't there to be by his side since she passed away on his sisters birth, but he had his Otou-sama; the proud member of the Vampire council and one of the pure blood followers. He gave him full freedom to act as he liked, to do what he wanted – but he had to keep his noble manners at all times because he wasn't just _any_ vampire. He wasn't like that prefect Kiryuu - the lowly level E - no! He was a respectable vampire noble, coming from one of the rare respected families in their society.

Of course, being used to getting what he wanted had it's ups and downs, regarding of his first encounter with Kaname Kuran himself. Although he had said words to him that he didn't even want to remember now, he forgiven him for everything and made him realize what he really was.

Kaname sama was the entire world; a God among vampires who came to bring utmost peace between their kind and the human race. He would give his life for him if needed - even if he probably wouldn't do the same for a mere noble vampire. For years Aidou and his friends were living in the shadows, not once being able to show what the Kuran name meant to them; but, as they protected his little sister from the enemy, they proved their point and loyalty towards their master.

It was extremely difficult at first to beg for Kaname-sama to let them stay with him and the Kuran-hime. It seemed like he was little confused about what should he do about the thing that had slipped his trained mind; the new feeling of friendship.

Crossing his arms while looking at the window, he remembered the first time they had arrived at the Kuran mansion. It was all strange to everyone...

The house alone was huge, not to mention the front yard and the lake nearby. Brother and sister went straight to their room, leaving Aidou, Kain and Souen sama by themselves to choose a room and settle down.

Everything went just nicely - at least it did for him, his cousin and Ruka - but for Kaname-sama it was extremely painful. Yuuki-hime locked herself in her room, day and night, not wanting to talk to anyone besides Kaname-sama – and even then only on some occasions.

Since she had abandoned the Academy, and since she returned to her vampire form, she had needed to be educated so she knew everything about being a vampire. Being a pureblood by birth only made things more difficult for her, for now she was going to have to learn everything there was in the vampire world in order to live up to her's and Kaname's reputation.

It was a very hard task to achieve, and knowing Yuuki's learning potential, it was going to be even harder. Kaname-sama instructed Aidou to teach Yuuki about everything there was to learn, to give everything he could in order to teach her, down to the smallest detail, just so she could learn to live in their ruthless world.

He accepted that difficult task of course - to please his master and to take some burden off of his shoulders; lately, he had so much business regarding his vicious murder of the whole vampire council - the least he could do was to take care of the Kuran-hime, and to keep the mansion for him.

Teaching the Kuran princess appeared to be an easy task, if you compared it to assignment of actually _speaking _ to her. He couldn't remember the last time she was downstairs with the others, as well as speaking a word or two besides "Good night", or " No". All of them could see that she was utterly terrified since she had been revived, but they hadn't thought it would last this long.

Apparently, her human past was giving her problems - with Kiryuu Zero in mind; Aidou couldn't understand the girl's attachment to the boy, it was plainly ridiculous!

It was a good thing they had gotten rid of him, or else he was sure that little Yuuki wouldn't have any peace at all.

Narrowing his blue eyes slightly, he remembered why was he upset in the first place. The Kuran princess had refused to be taught in the past few days, saying that she had a bad headache. Of course, that got Kaname-sama worried and he let her have her way.

The truth was, little Yuuki wasn't even paying attention to his teachings, whenever he spoke to her she just looked at him blandly, sometimes nodding a couple of times. That was it.

There were no questions,no 'but's or 'if's, just a silent unmoving silhouette of Yuuki and nothing more. He gave his best; to keep his cool, to be patient or just to try harder for her to understand what he was saying, but alas, her mind was definitely far away from him and everyone else in the mansion.

Tonight, Kaname-sama excused her _again_, and left to his chambers alone; it made Aidou's heart clench a little at the painful sight of his master suffering. He would accept everything for Kuran's sake, but this could not go any further. Tomorrow night he was surely going to take the matter into his own noble hands and say everything to Yuuki in person - even if that's something he mustn't do, he would risk in order to bring some sense in the girl.

Yawning loudly, he decided to put that task aside for today and instead rest peacefully. After all he deserved it for having to suffer because of the princess; he should let himself rest now. Letting himself fall into his four-poster bed, he wrapped the sheets around his body and let the sleep finally consume him.

- - - x - - - - - - x - - -

As sun rose high in the sky, every vampire settled for sleep.. Every vampire except for one, that is; who seemed to be awaking properly after many long restless nights.

"Where am I?" A lone, pale arm tangled itself in the blond locks in an attempt to somehow offer relief from the headache he had. As he opened his green eyes, everything seemed like a blur - something hard must have punched his head, because he wasn't quite sure where he was or what happened.

First, he noticed that it was daylight and that the window drapes were widely spread, causing the sun to enter the fairly large room, enlightening it.

It presented such a pain to his tired eyes that he just felt the urge to close them, but he was unable to do so .He was so tired and weak that he couldn't even get up from the bed he was lying in. Which reminded him... "Where am I?"..

Now, he was really starting to worry about what happened to him. This wasn't his room or one of his friends' , no. It was completely unfamiliar to him. Where were Kaname, Yuuki and the rest of his friends? Did they managed to save themselves from Rido-sama's evil clutches?

Sighing irritably, he tried again to get his legs to obey him; he didn't like this at all. He just wanted to get out of wherever he was.

"And where do you think you are going?" An annoyingly sweet woman's voice made him jerk his head towards the doors, only to see the person he was at least expecting.

Shirabuki Sara - one of the rare pure blood vampire left.

He blinked a couple of times because of the irritating sun, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things , but as soon as his sight cleared, he saw that he wasn't mistaken.

It truly was Sara-sama, now standing right before his bed and smiling cutely at him. He didn't know what to do.. To bow, to speak , or to pass out again? He was beyond confused; what was she doing in this room with him?

Seeing his distress, she tsk-ed with her tongue and rustled his blonde hair, making him widen his eyes.

Turning around slowly, she proceeded towards the window, only to stand there and to watch the daylight.. He had always admired the purebloods for being able to enjoy it so much more then the rest of the vampire race. Seeing her better now, he wondered how he never noticed how pretty she was. Her skin snowy white, her blond curly hair, her posture and beautiful eyes - she really was one of a kind..

"You know, Ichijo-san.. I'm not very patient by nature." Her suddenly cold voice took him back to reality , reminding him who she really was. How stupid of him to be dazzled like that all of the sudden!

"Yes, I'm sorry Sara-sama. I was just... trying to get up from the bed. The sun is killing me, heh." Smiling innocently at her, he rubbed the back of his head dumbly, as he prayed not to be hurt by her. She was know to be merciless when angry, so he better not go and make her angry any time soon.

"Ahh, I forgot. I enjoy having the sun to warm this cold place, so I though you wouldn't mind." With one flick of the wrist, she made the drapes close together, cutting off the rays of sun that were falling into the room. He felt immediately better when it darkened, but what really was pestering him was that she was acting nicely.. She was surely not doing this from the goodness of her heart, there was something more to it...

"Thank you" he said slowly, watching her as she moved slowly towards him again.

She moved a few locks of her hair behind her ear to get a better look at the boy. He was afraid, which was good, but how much could she get out of him in that state was a question..

"Ichijo-san, do you by any chance know where Kaname-sama is?" In shock of her question, he shrunk away from her unconsciously, and felt his heart pound fiercely.

He should have known right away that she wanted information about Kaname - which he just couldn't give to her. He couldn't and wouldn't betray Kaname, no matter what - but it was a pureblood who he was speaking to, how could he refuse to answer?

She saw his fears right away, which were justified because clearly he was frightened by her. He blinked a couple of times and decided not to test her patience again and to speak.

"Sara-sama, that's one tough question. I can't answer that, you understand that, don't you?" He smiled innocently at her, and she smiled back which surprised him.

"Of course, you can't betray your precious master.." she moved her hand slowly up and down his chest, feeling his muscled chest while admiring his perfect white skin. Shaking her head slowly, she thought about how disappointed she would be if he decided not to cooperate..

"But, I am grateful for you saving my life, I will repay you any way I can, although I can't provide you answers about Kaname."

She clicked with her tongue at the boy's defiance - she needed to know about Kaname -, but he would learn his place and tell her everything that she wanted to know.. in time ..

"Sara-sama, why don't you ask him yourself? Kaname holds great respect towards you.." She leaned towards him and punctured his skin with five of her well-manicured fingers.

He gasped in pain as she pulled the skin of his chest and tore it off, drawing blood.

"Such a rude child you are. I did ask him, but he refused to speak. Why would I be asking you this if I knew?" Snorting at him she licked her blood stained hand and proceeded towards the door. He groaned in painful agony, while watching her leave. Even if he was hurt, he felt lucky for having only one cut on his chest, instead of an hole in the stomach.

"I hope you change your mind next time I see you.. It would be troublesome for me to have to stain my hands with your filthy blood"..

He groaned in response, as he was unable to speak.

How on earth would he get away now that he was at mercy of the pure blood?

* * *

_**Thank you **__**AbsoluteAddiction-x **_ _** for being a lovely Beta! I promise to update this story at least once in three weeks, it all depends on you... so please R&R... thanks XD**_


End file.
